1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container, especially to a fluid container, for example, a liquid container such as a replaceable container for holding recording liquid used in pens or a food storing container, and a gas container such as a gas bomb or the like. The present invention particularly relates to an ink container for use in a recording apparatus such as an ink jet apparatus. The present invention also relates to a recording head unit used with such a container and a recording apparatus which uses the container. The present invention further related to a method for installation and removal of the container.
2. Related Background Art
Various types of containers have been used as liquid containers serving as replaceable recording liquid containers for storing ink used in pens, foods, and as containers for storing gas or the like. Typical examples of containers are illustrated in FIGS. 1A, 1B.
FIG. 1A is a schematic cross sectional view showing an example of a liquid container. As illustrated in FIG. 1A, a main body 1 has screw threads around an outlet 2 which can be covered by a reusable cover 3 having matching screw threads which engage the main body's screw threads to prevent a liquid from leaking out of the main body 1. Liquid 4 can be supplied as required from the main body 1 by unscrewing and removing the cover 3 from the outlet 2. In this example, high dimensional precision is required between the matching screw threads to give a tight fit to prevent liquid leakage from the main body 1. Moreover, it is almost impossible to supply liquid 4 from the main body 1 unless the cover 3 is completely taken away from the outlet 2. Therefore, the cover 3 must be quickly removed and quickly replaced, especially when volatile liquid or volatile gas is contained in the main body 1. Accordingly, it is difficult to withdraw the required amount of material from the main body 1. In addition, the main body 1 must be kept vertical because liquid will leak out unless the port 4 points upward.
FIG. 1B is a schematic cross sectional view showing an example of a gas container. Gas 13 can be supplied as desired from the main body 1 by turning a precision screw valve 14 which tightly seals an outlet 2. However, this example still has similar problems to those of the aforesaid example.
As an ink container for use in a recording apparatus such as an ink jet apparatus, various kinds of containers have been used. Typical examples of ink containers are illustrated in FIGS. 2A to 2C.
FIG. 2A is a schematic cross sectional view showing an example of an ink container. This schematic example is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open (Kokai) No. 60-165249. Liquid 4 such as ink can be supplied as necessary from the main body 1 by causing a needle 6 held by a tube 7 to pierce a rubber plug 41 held at a port 2 by a holding member 5. In this example, liquid 4 can usually be supplied well in any position of the main body 1. However, it happens that a hole is formed in the rubber plug 41 after multiple stabs and removals of the needle 6 which can cause a liquid leak. In addition, the needle 6 is dangerous for the operator.
FIG. 2B is a schematic cross sectional view showing another improved example of an ink container. This schematic example is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open (Kokai) No. 63-176635. In this example, in addition to the aforesaid example, a shield 11 is provided around the needle, and a groove 12 corresponding to the shield 11 is also provided to the main body 1 in order to keep the operator safe. However, it still happens that a hole is formed in the rubber plug after plural stabs and removals of the needle 6, causing a liquid leak. Moreover, the configuration becomes so complicated that it is relatively expensive.
FIG. 2C is a schematic cross sectional view showing another example of an ink container. This schematic example is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open (Kokai) No. 63-13749. The outlet 2 is ordinarily closed because the spring member 9 pushes the spherical member 8 against a rubber-like elastic stopping member 10. Liquid 4 such as ink can be supplied as desired from the main body 1 by inserting a tube 7 into outlet 2 to push the spherical member 8 made of stainless steel, plastics or the like inward. In this example, liquid 4 can usually be supplied well in any position of the main body 1. However, at least 3 parts, the spherical member 8, the spring member 9 and the stopping member 10, are necessary. Therefore, the configuration also becomes so complicated that it is relatively expensive.